Sparadrap sans rerolls
by AsukaTirento
Summary: [NOOB] Après la fin de la saison 9, tous les rerolls d'Hoziron 4.0 furent supprimés par le hacker Famous. Ce hack, destiné à faire passer la guilde Pro Game Master devant la guilde Roxxor et la guilde Justice, mène à des découvertes assez surprenantes, notamment du côté de la guilde Noob...


**J'ai récemment revu toute la série Noob (donc des saisons 1 à 9) et cela tombait bien puisque je ne me rappelais plus de la saison 9 (je fais partie des personnes qui préfèrent tout regarder d'un coup plutôt qu'épisode par épisode). Donc j'ai écris cet OS, qui devait à la base être un drabble, et celui-ci se situe après le dernier épisode de la Saison 9 (comme l'indique le résumé).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et évidemment, Noob appartient à Fabien Fournier, etc.**

* * *

**Sparadrap sans reroll****s**

C'était une catastrophe.

Pour une fois, Gaea et Omega Zell étaient d'accord sur ce point. D'ailleurs, cela arrivait assez fréquemment ces derniers temps, entre leurs responsabilités au sein de leur guilde respective et, ensuite, à cause de l'arrivée de ces égocentriques et narcissiques de la guilde Pro Game Master.

Désormais, ils avaient aussi atteint le fond du gouffre avec la disparition de tous les rerolls d'Horizon 4.0. Évidemment, cela n'était pas des plus gênants pour eux, qui avaient toujours joué leur personnage le plus ancien mais ce coup d'éclat avait fait un grand mal à leurs guildes. La guilde Justice avait encore perdu des places au classement, sans compter un nombre incroyable de joueurs tandis que la guilde Roxxor s'était faite doublée par la guilde Pro Game Master tandis que leur chef était maintenant sans cesse sollicitée pour qu'une solution soit trouvée.

Alors, en pleine situation de crise et sans vraiment savoir quoi faire ou comment s'en sortir, les deux joueurs d'élites avaient décidé de faire ce qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois qu'une telle catastrophe se produisait : ils laissèrent leurs différents de côté et unirent leurs forces. Sauf qu'à la différence du dernier event majeur où les Sources du Chaos, du Néant et Arthéon de Fargöth menaçaient le monde d'Olidry, leur ancien chef Arthéon était de leur côté et c'était cette fois Sparadrap le grand absent du groupe.

Les anciens membres de la guilde Noob s'étaient donc réunis pour décider d'une nouvelle manœuvre afin de contrer les sombres desseins de la guilde Pro Game Master.

Sans surprise cette réunion, ayant pourtant paisiblement commencée sur un territoire verdoyant de l'Empire, tourna rapidement au désastre avec Omega Zell et Gaea qui se chamaillaient sur la meilleure approche à adopter – c'est-à-dire, qui de la Guilde Justice ou Roxxor fallait-il privilégier – tandis qu'Ivy s'était encore une fois endormie et qu'Arthéon, qu'importe la nostalgie que cette scène lui apportait, commençait sincèrement à désespérer.

De ce fait, ils ne virent pas qu'un joueur au curseur jaune s'approchait gaiement d'eux jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu s'exclame joyeusement :

— Hé ! Salut les copains !

Les deux ennemis jurés arrêtèrent de se disputer pour se tourner vers le joueur venant de les interrompre.

C'était un guerrier niveau 3, avec des cheveux blonds et une barbichette. Ce skin ne leur disait rien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Arthéon n'observe son pseudo.

— Spa... Sparadrap ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. C'est toi ?

— Ben oui ! répondit le guerrier d'un ton faussement moqueur avant de se mettre à sourire béatement. C'est pourtant marqué sur mon curseur. Regardez !

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Avec une telle attitude, ils ne pouvaient qu'être en présence de leur prêtre de la guilde Noob.

— C'est quoi ce skin débile ? demanda Omega Zell en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

— Tu as créé un reroll ? comprit Gaea, confuse. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça, Sparadrap ?

— Hein ? Mais c'est pas un reroll, défendit Sparadrap.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Omega Zell en croisant les bras. Et si ce n'est pas un reroll, c'est quoi ?

Le prêtre – qui n'était plus vraiment prêtre avec cet avatar – parut embêté.

— Ben en fait, c'est le seul personnage qu'il me restait.

— Mais ce n'est pas logique ! protesta Omega Zell, de plus en plus agacé par les réponses de son ami. Ton personnage le plus ancien, c'est-à-dire celui qui n'est pas un reroll, c'est ton prêtre. Alors pourquoi t'as un guerrier ? C'est un bug ou quoi ?

— Attend, Omega Zell, interrompu Arthéon d'un air soucieux. Je ne crois pas ce que soit un bug...

— Vraiment ? Et si ce n'est pas ça, c'est quoi ? Il a créé un personnage sans s'en apercevoir ?

— Euh... Je crois savoir où tu veux en venir, Arthéon, intervenue Gaea. Par contre, c'est pas du tout rassurant.

— Hé bien moi, je comprends plus rien, râla Omega Zell.

— T'inquiètes, tu vas vite comprendre. Sparadrap, tu peux nous dire comment tu as obtenu cet avatar ?

Sparadrap, tout heureux qu'on lui pose cette question, s'empressa de répondre :

— En fait, c'est le premier personnage que j'ai créé sur Horizon 1.0 !

Les pièces s'assemblèrent enfin dans l'esprit du Berserker du Crépuscule de la guilde Justice, qui en eut la mâchoire décrochée et s'exclama :

— QUOI ? C'EST ÇA TON PREMIER PERSO DANS HORIZON ?

— C'est bien ce que je craignais, grimaça l'invocatrice. Cela veut dire que son prêtre a été effacé.

— Aïe... marmonna Arthéon. Sparadrap ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte mais quand il comprendra que son prêtre a été définitivement effacé, avec tous ses familiers... cela lui fera un choc. Mieux vaut se taire pour le moment. Peut-être que les MJ pourront régler ce problème plus tard. Au pire, on pourra tenter de faire appel à Tenshirock pour réparer ça…

Le célèbre et meilleur hacker d'Horizon avait désormais pris sa « retraite » mais Arthéon était convaincu que Philippe Saquebien – alias Tenshirock – pouvait changer d'avis si on trouvait les bons mots à lui dire.

— Hé oui ! confirma Sparadrap à la question qu'Omega Zell. En fait, quand j'ai créé ce Sparadrap, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait jouer un prêtre.

— Alors tu as fait un guerrier ? comprit Gaea.

— Au départ, je ne voulais pas mais ensuite une dame appelée Destin – c'est un drôle de nom ! – m'a dit que ça correspondait parfaitement avec les statistiques. Pourtant j'avais 2 en intelligence ! J'aurais pu faire prêtre !

— Mouais... marmonnèrent en cœur Omega Zell et Gaea, peu convaincus.

— Continue Sparadrap, incita Arthéon.

— Ouais, explique pourquoi ce skin et ce niveau ! clama Omega Zell.

— Oh, tu parles de mes cheveux ? En fait, c'est en arrivant dans le jeu que j'ai remarqué que je m'étais trompé dans la couleur mais c'était déjà trop tard. Alors j'ai voulu me faire appeler Cloud, comme le héros dans Final Fantasy 7 mais j'avais oublié que j'avais déjà choisi Sparadrap comme pseudo.

— Et le niveau ? continua Gaea. Pourquoi es-tu niveau 3 ?

— Parce que je me suis beaucoup promené pour devenir rapidement niveau 100 !

Les trois joueurs soupirèrent en cœur. Cette réponse était bien digne de Sparadrap.

— En fait, au début je m'étais perdu, expliqua Sparadrap. Puis c'est là que j'ai croisé mon premier Smourbiff ! Il était si mignon que j'ai voulu l'attraper. Alors je l'ai suivi mais il allait méga vite ! Quand j'ai fini par le capturer, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais déjà niveau 3.

— Tu as passé combien de temps à le pourchasser ? s'interrogea Gaea.

— Euh... Trois jours ! Je crois.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais...

— Et c'est là que j'ai appris qu'on pouvait jouer un prêtre, continua le guerrier aux cheveux blonds. J'étais tellement heureux que je me suis tout de suite déconnecté pour créer un nouveau perso avec la classe prêtre. Puis j'ai oublié que j'avais ce guerrier. J'ai voulu me connecter pour jouer avec vous maintenant que j'ai fini ma compétition de Fluxball mais après avoir entré mon mot de passage, je retrouvais pas mon prêtre à la barbe méga cool. Heureusement qu'il y avait ce guerrier presque niveau 100 !

— Effectivement, quelle veine ! ironisa Omega Zell, l'air dépité.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête. Sur tous les joueurs d'Horizon 4.0, il avait fallu que ce soit Sparadrap qui perde son prêtre de niveau 100 et se retrouve avec un pitoyable guerrier niveau 3. Le monde ne pouvait-il pas être un peu clément envers la guilde Noob ? Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas très doués, avec Sparadrap qui commençait à peine à comprendre comment se jouait sa classe prêtre, voilà que celui-ci allait désormais jouer un guerrier. Ah non, c'était hors de question ! Il rejouerait un prêtre, et ce même s'ils allaient devoir de nouveau galérer avec ses Mercurocroum aléatoires et désastreux. Heureusement que lui, le grand Omega Zell, n'avait pas perdu son Berserker du Crépuscule. Sans ça, ils seraient tous perdus.

À côté, Gaea croisa les bras, ses pensées allant vers tous ces familiers supprimés qu'elle aurait pu vendre à l'hôtel des ventes et l'équipement niveau 100 et rarissime de Sparadrap. Quel énorme gâchis ! Son seul réconfort était qu'Ystos, à qui il ne restait désormais plus qu'un Prêtre du Crépuscule, était en possession du bâton légendaire de Godrill Borkan. Sinon, cette arme légendaire unique au monde aurait pu être effacée à jamais ! Même si il était probable que les MJ l'auraient fait réapparaître. Tout de même ! Edmond Score et sa maudite guilde de Pro Game Master payeraient pour la perte de tout cet argent, jeté par les fenêtres !

Arthéon, quant à lui, se contenta de soupirer avec lassitude. Sparadrap n'avait que deux niveau d'avance sur son guerrier de niveau 1. S'il avait su que cela se produirait, il aurait peut-être fait plus attention lors de l'utilisation de Sourcelame. Heureusement, qu'Ivy, Gaea et Omega Zell conservaient leurs avatars haut niveau parce qu''il ne se revoyait pas recommencer trois fois d'affilier le Donjon de Mortegarde comme avant, surtout pas avec Sparadrap qui pourrait accidentellement soigner Dardane avant leur entrer dans le donjon… Il sentait qu'il allait devoir recommencer à prendre quelques médicaments pour ne pas devenir dépressif.

— Ben ? Cela va pas les copains ? demanda Sparadrap. Pourquoi vous dites plus rien ? Ah, je sais ! Vous êtes AFK ! J'ai compris ! Vous en faites pas, maintenant que je suis un guerrier, je vais pouvoir vous protéger des méchants ennemis le temps que vous reveniez.

Sur ce, il sortit son épée et scruta les alentours, bondissant de temps à autre comme un cabri en donnant un coup d'épée dans le vide.

Les trois autres joueurs soupirèrent en cœur.

— Et c'est reparti... marmonna Omega Zell.

C'était vraiment une catastrophe.


End file.
